


Mate Claim

by MissusCarlikins (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, In which Derek is super OOC, M/M, Mating, actually they're all pretty OOC, but there's no sex, oh but there is cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissusCarlikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a late night visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate Claim

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fanfiction, I'm in love with the show (everyone but Scott basically) and Sterek quickly became my OTP. I wanted to write a fic for them and this was born. If takes place somewhere around the end of S1.  
> I hope you enjoy and ignore all the grammar mistakes.

Stiles wanted to be able to go one day without being manhandled by a werewolf, unfortunately for him today didn’t seem to be that day.

He’d been sitting at his desk, attempting to do some homework and failing miserably, when Derek practically vaulted through his window and grabbed his collar, yanking him out of the chair. Stiles yelped and was slammed against the nearest wall. He winced, the impact resonating through his body.

“Oww,” he hissed, keeping his voice low. His dad was still home and there was no doubt that he’d heard that.

“Stiles?” his dad called, concern clear in his voice. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Sorry. Tripped over a shirt or something,” Stiles lied, eyes locked on Derek’s.

“It’s your fault for not cleaning up your room.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Well I have to get to work. Watch yourself while I’m gone. I don’t want you to end up in the emergency room.”

“Bye.”

Stiles knew the minute his dad was gone, only because Derek growled, eyes shifting to red.

“Did you want something or were you in the neighborhood and just decided to stop by?” Stiles knew he shouldn’t do anything to agitate Derek, especially not with the full moon so close, but his mouth clearly didn’t care.

Derek didn’t say anything, just lowered his head until his nose bumped against Stiles’ neck. Stiles could feel his pulse thudding in his ears and he knew Derek could hear it as well. He really had to learn how to control his reactions around the guy. It would help if Derek would stop pressing all that hard muscle against him, and _ohmygod._ For a moment Stiles’ brain short-circuited when Derek growled and ground his hips against Stiles’. Stiles swallowed past the lump in his throat and licked his lips.

“Seriously dude, this is strangely homoerotic, even for you.”

A shiver danced down his spine when Derek nuzzled -yes nuzzled- his cheek, stubble scratching against his skin. He opened his mouth to say something else when Derek lowered his mouth and bit. His blunt human teeth didn’t break the skin but it still shocked him. He stood frozen as Derek sucked and bit at his neck. When he pulled back he didn’t say anything just stared in Stiles’ eyes for a moment before pressing their foreheads together.

“Mine,” he growled, and then he was gone, whirling and disappearing back through the window.

Stiles stared after him for a moment before stumbling to the closest mirror. He could already see the bruise forming on his neck.

“What the fuck was that?”

xXxXx

The next day Stiles found it impossible to concentrate in class, his mind constantly going back to what happened the night before. He couldn’t figure out what Derek’s motives were.

At lunch he sat across from Scott and Allison, giving them a mumbled greeting as his mind stayed focused on his current problem. It just happened that today Scott decided to pay attention to his friend for once instead of just making out with Allison.

 “Dude, you reek,” Scott said, leaning across the table to sniff Stiles’ neck. Stiles jumped at the almost contact and was pulled out of his thoughts. “Like Derek. What the hell have you been doing with Derek?”

“ _I_ haven’t been doing anything!” Stiles squeaked, then cleared his throat to bring his voice down to a normal volume. “ _He’s_ the one who barged into my room without an invitation and got all up in my business.”

Scott didn’t say anything, just pulled the collar of his shirt down further, brow furrowing.

“Ohmygod!” Allison squealed. “That’s a-”

Stiles shushed her by throwing his hands in her face, which lead to Scott growling and the hand that had been prodding the bruise to grip his throat. Allison smacked Scott until he let go and Scott apologize but Stiles just rolled his eyes.

“What happened to the control you were boasting over a few days ago?”

“Dude, that’s a hickey. That reeks of Derek,” Scott said, ignoring his question.

“Derek gave you a hickey?” Allison said, not sounding as surprised as she should.

Stiles knew his face was flushing and he dropped his head to the table. “Yes. He appeared in my room, rubbed all up against me, gave me this hickey, and then fled.” He chose to leave out the part where Derek said mine. He figured they didn’t need to know about it.

Allison and Scott didn’t say anything and he glanced up at them. They were looking at each other and he scowled.

“What? What aren’t you telling me?” he demanded. “Does this hickey mean I’m going to become a werewolf or something?”

“No of course not. He didn’t actually break the skin so you’re fine,” Scott assured him. “It’s just… odd.”

“No duh. It’s not really a secret that Derek and I don’t really get along.”

“Exactly,” Allison said. “So why did he decide to mark you?”

“Mark me?” It came out as a very girlish squeak and Stiles coughed again.

“Yeah you know, that’s basically what hickeys are,” Allison explained, waving her hand. “The human’s way of saying _my property._ Like when a cat pees on the carpet to tell other cats this is their house.”

“You’re telling me Derek _marked me_?”

“Yes.”

His head thumped back on the table just as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

“Well, I’m sure he had a good reason,” Allison said and Stiles heard them stand up. She patted his head and he glared up at her. “Whenever Scott does it it’s because he’s jealous.” She smiled and gave his hair a ruffle. “Get to class.”

He glared at her back but forced himself to go to class. It was even more impossible for him to pay attention when her words were haunting his mind.

_What could Derek be jealous of?_

xXxXx

Derek was back that night.

This time it was when Stiles was already in bed. He couldn’t sleep and was tossing and turning when Derek appeared at his window. He was so used to it that he didn’t even react, just rolled over and tried to get comfortable.

He didn’t expect Derek to take that as an invitation to join him.

When the mattress dipped below Derek’s weight he shot up, staring at the wolf with wide eyes.

“What are you doing?” he hissed. His dad was home that night, and Stiles knew that he was probably passed out on the couch, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t wake up with guns blazing at the first scent of danger.

Derek didn’t say anything, just dropped his leather jacket on the ground next to Stiles’ bed and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him down onto the mattress. Stiles thought about fighting, but Derek was warm against his back, and he was tired.

With a sigh he let go of his worries and his eyes drifted shut.

That was the first time he’d had a dreamless sleep in a long time.

xXxXx

Stiles wasn’t surprised when he woke up to the morning to an empty bed. He knew whatever Derek was doing wouldn’t last, and he knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up, but he still found himself rolling over and burying his nose in the sheets. They still smelled like Derek, like pine and wolf and _man_.

Stiles never noticed that he loved Derek’s smell so much.

“I am so screwed,” he muttered into his bed just as his alarm went off. He rolled onto his back and hit it, pressing his hands into his face. “So beyond screwed.”

xXxXx

Stiles was even more distracted during school that day, so distracted that even Scott –one of the densest people he knew- was noticing.

“Dude, have you showered since yesterday?” Scott asked as they were getting changed after school for practice.

“Of course I did. I shower every day after practice.” Scott looked dubious and leaned in, giving Stiles a quick sniff. “Is it like a werewolf thing? The no personal space? Because frankly it weirds me out a bit.”

Scott rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt. “You smell like Derek.”

“Yeah you said that yesterday.”

“No. I mean you smell even _more_ like him.” Scott turned to face Stiles, already suited up.

“How do you do that so fast?”

“Did you see him again?”

Stiles focused on changing. He knew he should tell Scott about Derek visiting again, shouldn’t even think about hiding it. Scott was his best friend, they told each other everything, but something about last night was so personal. So intimate.

“Uh yeah. He stopped by again.”

“Did he do anything?” Stiles looked up in surprise at the growl in Scott’s voice.

“No. No not at all. He was just being his usual weird self.”

That seemed to ease Scott’s tension, at least a bit and Stiles finished putting all his pads on.

“If he hurts you, you’ll tell me right?”

Stiles paused, hand on his locker. Was Derek out to hurt him? The full moon _was_ coming up, and if Derek kept visiting then Stiles was at risk, but he just had a _feeling_ that Derek wouldn’t hurt him.

He closed his locker and grinned at his friend. “Of course.”

xXxXx

That night Stiles knew Derek was coming. He thought about staying up and getting the answers he wanted, but he was tired after practice and his bed was so warm.

He didn’t even look when Derek climbed in through his window, just turned into Derek’s chest when the wolf laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

He took a deep breath, breathing in Derek’s scent, and let it out on a soft sigh.

“Good night Derek.”

He thought he felt Derek press a kiss to the top of his head, but he was already asleep.

xXxXx

“Okay seriously Stiles. Am I going to have to put a child-lock on your window?” Scott asked at lunch and Stiles looked up from the food he wasn’t eating in confusion.

“What?”

“Have you slept with him?”

Stiles’ eyes widened and he sputtered. “What?”

“His scent is all over you. It’s practically seeping from your pores.”

He took a cautious sniff at his arm but all he smelled was his laundry detergent. “I think you’re going crazy Scott.”

“Was he there again?”

Before Stiles had a chance to answer Allison slid into the seat across from him, her tray dropping to the table with a clatter. She had a victorious smile on her face and she gave Scott a quick kiss on the cheek as hello.

“I’ve been doing some research,” she said as greeting and Stiles felt his eyebrows go up. “On why Derek keeps visiting you.”

“Couldn’t he just be lonely?”

Scott and Allison stared at him until he raised his hands in the universal sign of surrender.

“As I was saying,” Allison continued, pulling a thick leather bound book out of her bag and flipping open to a page. “This book is all about werewolves. Or at least what the hunter’s have figured out about them, which seems to be a lot.” She turned her attention to the book and Stiles leaned across the table to try to get a look. “It’s got information about their transformation, what they eat.” She looked up and met Stiles eyes, a smile playing at her lips. “And their mating habits.”

That got Stiles to sit down

“Has Derek visited you again since that first night?” she asked, and he nodded. “I thought so.”

“Want to tell me what this all means?”

“Stiles, he’s claiming you.” When all Stiles gave her was a blank expression she sighed. “Okay, so you know how wolves mate for life?”

“Yeah, I did see that in my research.”

“Well werewolves got that from the wolves. I’m not saying the first person they have sex with is their one and only.” She looked back down at the book. “According to this a werewolf has a mate, the one person who keeps them human. They have a bond stronger than the bonds of pack. When they find that mate they mark them to keep other wolves off.” She raised her gaze back to Stiles, her mouth spread in a wide grin. “Derek is marking you. You’re his mate.”

Stiles stared at her, his jaw dropping. He’d forgotten Scott was even there, but that was when his friend decided to start laughing so hard he fell off the chair. Stiles couldn’t look at him, couldn’t take his eyes away from Allison.

“What?”

“You heard me.”                                                  




Stiles was spared from having to say anything else when the bell rang. He rushed to class and for once he was glad he didn’t have it with Scott. Of course he spent the whole time thinking about Derek and what Allison said.

_I’m his mate._

xXxXx

That night the moon was almost full and Stiles wasn’t sure if Derek would show up, but he did. He crawled into the bed and wrapped his arm around Stiles.

Stiles didn’t move at first, just took this moment to engrave this memory into his mind. He never wanted to forget the feel of Derek pressed against his back, all hard muscle, the heat that seeped through his shirt, but perfection never lasts.

He sighed and sat up, pushing Derek’s arm off of him. Derek sat up too, brow furrowed in confusion.

“Derek we need to talk,” he said and the look that crossed Derek’s face almost made him laugh. He could still feel Derek’s heat pressing against him and he slid out of bed, flicking on the light switch before turning to face Derek who was still poised on the bed.

“I was talking to Allison today and she was doing some research for me because of your strange behavior.” He couldn’t look Derek in the eye, so he chose to pace. He had a lot of restless energy to burn off. “I mean you and I hardly talk, and when we do it’s to throw insults back and forth, and suddenly you decide to show up in my room and give me a hickey. What’s up with that?”

Derek didn’t say anything and Stiles gave a frustrated sigh, running his hands through his hair. His pacing picked up speed and he started rambling. “I mean it’s not that I don’t like you, you’re actually an okay guy once you get past the creepy-almost-stalkerish exterior, but you mess with my head. I used to think about Lydia all the time, and now it’s you. You’re the one distracting me from class with your scent of man and pine, not Lydia, and it’s messing me up. And then you decided to make me your new hugging pillow or whatever and Scott can smell you on me, _smell you_ , he keeps questioning and I don’t know what I’m supposed to say to him. And then Allison was doing her research and she said that I’m your mate. How am I supposed to react to that? I feel like I should be upset or something but I’m not. I’m happy.” He turned to face Derek and stumbled back a step when he realized Derek was no longer on the bed but towering over him.

“Stiles,” he growled and Stiles gulped. He could feel Derek’s breath against his mouth and he licked his lips, watching as Derek’s eyes bled red and zeroed in on them.

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

Then they were kissing. It was Stiles first kiss, not that he would tell anyone that, although everyone probably knew since he’d been in love with Lydia since the third grade and she certainly never gave him the time of day. It was an odd feeling.

Derek’s lips seemed to be too hot and they glided across his mouth. He nipped at Stiles’ bottom lip and Stiles groaned, mouth parting. Derek used that as invitation and his tongue surged into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles didn’t know what to do, it was so foreign to him, so he gave himself over to his instincts.

Derek pulled back and Stiles was left breathless. They pressed their foreheads together and Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle.

“That didn’t really answer my questions.”

Derek smiled and pressed his lips against the corner of Stiles’ mouth before leading him to the bed to sit.

“Yes, you are my mate.”

“And you didn’t tell me because?” Stiles prompted.

“Because I figured it would be better if I didn’t act on it, and I wasn’t going to. It didn’t matter that your heart picked up every time you saw me, didn’t matter that your breath quickened.”

“You noticed that?”

Derek grinned and squeezed his hand. “Of course I did, and it made it so hard to _not_ touch you. Your scent is so tantalizing.” His nose brushed against Stiles’ neck and he nibbled at the fading hickey. “I told myself you’re better off without me, and you are.”

“What changed?”

Derek raised his head, pale eyes boring into Stiles’. “Do you know how wolves go into heat?”

“Uh yeah, I saw that in my research of the grey wolves, but I figured it didn’t relate to werewolves.”

“Well it does. It happens every couple of months near the full moon. Normally it’s easy enough to control, but this time…”

“This time?”

“This time there was you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

For once Stiles didn’t know what to say. He pressed his face into Derek’s neck and took a deep breath. “So this mate thing… it’s for life?”

“Yeah.”

“Do I have any say in it?”

“You can say no.” Derek’s voice was quiet, as if he didn’t want to admit it.

“And if I don’t? You’ll be stuck with me?”

“No, you’ll be stuck with me.”

“Hmm.” Stiles pulled his face back and studied Derek’s eyes. He could see different emotions dance through them and he smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to Derek’s nose. “That doesn’t sound too bad.”

He chose to ignore the relief that flashed through Derek’s eyes and kissed him again. It was a quick kiss, but it still left him breathless.

They fell to the bed, arms around each other and legs tangled together. Derek’s hand stroked the side of Stiles’ face softly and he pressed kisses along his jaw down his neck.

“Next time you leave a hickey,” Stiles said around a yawn. “Don’t do it someplace so noticeable.”

Derek chuckled against Stiles’ neck and kissed it softly. “The point of a hickey is to warn others away.”

“Yeah, but I’d rather not try to explain it to my dad.”

“Fair enough.” Derek stopped kissing Stiles’ neck and slid up, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too.” And Stiles realized he did. Somehow since they met, through the insults and the manhandling, somehow Stiles had fallen in love with this sour wolf. He smiled and ran his hand through Derek’s hair, touching their foreheads together. “I love you.”

Derek smiled and together they drifted off to sleep.

Stiles didn’t have any nightmares that night, instead he dreamt of soft black fur and warm red eyes. That night was the first night he truly felt safe since Peter, and it was all thanks to Derek.

His wolf.

His lover.

His mate.


End file.
